firestars_haven_mcfandomcom-20200213-history
Wolffrost
Summary Wolffrost has a thick, dark gray coat. He has a light gray "mask" around his nose and eyes. Wolffrost has light gray socks on his paws. He has icy blue eyes. Wolffrost has a thick, bushy tail. However, a bit of his tail is gone and you can see the skin on the end of his tail. Wolffrost has small scars here and there, and he has a huge scar running down his back. He has torn ears. He was the former temporary deputy of Shadowclan. Detailed History Early Life Wolffrost was born by a Shadowclan cat and a rogue. His mother, which was the rogue, didn't want him. She said he was a mistake and that he wasn't meant to be born. His father took him to Shadowclan and gave him to a Queen named Thornfleck. Wolfkit grew up without anyone who loved him. His father didn't talk to him, terrified of being reminded by his mistakes, and Thornfleck never loved him as he wasn't her own kit. Apprentice Life Wolfpaw was given to the young warrior Pinesnout. Wolfpaw did everything he could to be the best apprentice ever, but Pinesnout never paid much attention to him. Pinesnout was chosen as the new Shadowclan deputy, and Wolfpaw was happy for him. One day, Pinesnout collapsed. Wolfpaw stood there in surprise and fear while a former loner, Brokenheart, helped him. Pinesnout woke up and thanked Wolfpaw for helping him. Pinesnout held a Warrior ceremony for him and gave him the name Wolffrost. Warrior Life Wolffrost was a good warrior, and his life was pretty great. Pinesnout had become Pinestar and the new leader of Shadowclan. One night, Wolffrost woke up in the Dark Forest. Allison greated him and told him that Pinestar was evil and would do awful things now that he was leader. Wolffrost believed her and they started training him so he could take all of Pinestar's lives. Wolffrost killed Shadefur, a Shadowclan warrior and told the Clan that a dog had done it. In all of this, Wolffrost had been given an apprentice. Her name was Dawnpaw, and he treated her like she was nothing. He said mean things to her and used claws in their training. She was too afraid and scared to tell anyone. Wolffrost had also got a mate, Soulshade. After Dawnpaw's warrior ceremony, Soulshade told him she was pregnant. Once they were born, Wolffrost didn't talk to them. He was too selfish to care. One night after he had been hunting, he made his way into Pinestar's den, without making a sound. While the leader slept, Wolffrost killed him, and quickly left before Pinestar could wake up. On the Gathering, Pinestar retired and Wolffrost understood what he had done was wrong. He tried apologizing to Pinestar, but he rejected him. Wolffrost also tried apologizing to Dawnblaze, but she also rejected him. Wolffrost went to find Soulshade and his kits to apologize to her, but she was gone and three of four kits was dead. Wolffrost didn't care for his last kit, because he felt like he wasn't meant to be born. Nightstar, the new leader of Shadowclan, chose Dawnblaze as her deputy. Wolffrost felt happy for his former Apprentice but never told her. Nightstar fell into a coma, and Dawnblaze told Wolffrost that she was captured by the Dark Forest. Dawnblaze became the temporary leader, and she chose Wolffrost as her temporary deputy, as he was the only Warrior who knew why Nightstar was in a coma. Temporary Deputy Life Wolffrost spend most of his time as the temporary deputy, hunting or patrolling. He didn't act like a deputy, because he had no idea how to act. He didn't do any ceremonies and didn't organize patrols. He also spend much of his time With Nightstar and Dawnblaze. Dawnblaze was miserable and no one talked to her. Questions about Nightstar was mostly asked to Wolffrost, but he didn't tell them what was happening. Finally, Nightstar woke up and Wolffrost turned back to being a normal warrior. Warrior Life After a few moons, Nero came to the Clans. The rogue claimed that he was a prophet from Starclan. Nightstar didn't believe him, but Heavystar did. Nero and Heavystar led Thunderclan into a battle against Shadowclan. Nightstar captured a Thunderclan warrior, named Willowheart. Wolffrost was chosen to be Willowheart's guard, and she was kept as a prisoner. They would often talk and they enjoyed eachother's company. Nightstar was catnapped by Nero and Rubblestar. Dawnblaze was once again the temporary leader. Wolffrost told her that she needed to choose a temporary deputy. His intentions was not to be chosen again, but she needed help. However, she didin't listen to him. Instead she led a battle against Windclan to get Nightstar back. Hawkeyes, the deputy of Windclan had no idea what was going on, and it turned out that no one knew that Nightstar had been catnapped by Rubblestar and Nero. The Windclan leader and the rogue came out of the leader's den with Nightstar. The Shadowclan cats went home and Nightstar told the Clan that they now followed Nero. Everyone was in shock, escpesially Wolffrost, Dawnblaze and Willowheart. Willowheart ran away and Wolffrost felt alone. It came to light that Nero had brainwashed Nightstar, but she was now back to normal and she was against Nero again. At a Gathering, Nero was killed. But a huge storm appeared and everyone had to leave the territories. Wolffrost found out that Willowheart followed them and Shadowclan found their camp on their new territory. Dawnblaze had become Dawnstar and Wolffrost was happy for her. Willowheart asked Dawnstar to stay in Shadowclan and Dawnstar said yes. Wolffrost told Willowheart that he loved her and she confessed that she loved him too. One day he was hunting and he came over a fellow warrior. Paleface, the Shadowclan warrior, attacked Wolffrost. Wolffrost fought back, but got pinned to the ground. Paleface raised his paw, ready to kill Wolffrost, but Wolffrost was faster. Wolffrost stabbed Paleface with a sharp stick. Another Shadowclan warrior had seen everything, but decided to spice it up a little. She told Dawnstar that Wolffrost had murdered Paleface out of cold blood. Dawnstar exiled Wolffrost and Wolffrost left Shadowclan. Loner Life Wolffrost found his mother, and she told him that the reason she rejected him was because she could barely take care of herself. She could never take care of two mouths. Wolffrost understood and they lived in the same den. He lived there for some moons, and he became very skinny. He was hunting near the Shadowclan border and he met Willowheart. Willowheart convinced him to come home. He hesitated, but agreed. Wolffrost tried to explain to Dawnstar what had happened, but she didn't trust him. She said he could be a prisoner untill she trusted him again. Wolffrost agreed and lived as a prisoner. Prisoner Life Wolffrost lived as a prisoner for about three or four moons. He was treated badly and was skinny. He wasn't allowed to come out of his den except to og to the dirt place. He wasn't given much food as a prisoner. Finally after three or four moons, Dawnstar let him og. Warrior Life Wolffrost woke up in Limbo, where he met Pinestar. Wolffrost apologized to his former mentor and he accepted. A Battle between SkyClan and ShadowClan broke out, and Wolffrost fought like always. He stumbled over the SkyClan cat Sulfurfur, and the two cats fought. Wolffrost had Greenbriar on his side, but the SkyClan leader pushed Wolffrost off of Sulfurfur. Sulfurfur slashed Silverstar's throat, which caught Wolffrost off guard. As the SkyClan leader fell to the ground, Wolffrost rose to his paws and looked at Sulfurfur in shock. Sulfurfur turned to Wolffrost and said: "That blow was meant for you!" When Silverstar woke up, Sulfurfur told him that Wolffrost had taken his life. With Quickstep and Greenbriar on his side, Wolffrost started defending himself, which broke into a fight. As exhausted and tired as Wolffrost was, it was no problem for Sulfurfur to win. The SkyClan Warrior threw Wolffrost into the spike rock, head first, which led to Wolffrost fainting.Category:Deputies Category:ShadowClan Category:Highranks Category:Characters